


And Speak to Strangers

by Esmenet



Category: Hikaru no Go, Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nase comes home from the Pro Exam to find a woman bleeding in her living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Speak to Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blind_go round 009.

Nase comes home from the Pro Exam to find a woman bleeding in her living room.

She looks bad, covered in little scrapes and cuts and one really bad wound (Nase can't even tell what it is, maybe she was shot) on her arm. Nase sways on her feet a little, leaning on the wall and reaching for her phone, but the woman looks straight at her and says, clearly, "No doctors," so Nase lets herself slide down the wall to sit on the floor because it's that or fall.

Her name is Bianchi, she tells Nase, voice low and a little hoarse. It should really be Bianca, but her father always liked boys' names better and her mother didn't much care either way, too busy worrying about their future to worry what someone was called. Japan is nice, she says. She only came here to take care of her brother, but she's finding she really likes this country; the food is interesting and the weather is good and people are so damn _polite_ it makes her teeth rot.

Nase says that yes, that's nice, but Bianchi is kind of losing a lot of blood and she should probably do something about that even though she doesn't really know what.

Bianchi laughs, and then winces at the movement. (Nase's couch is never going to be clean again -- but that's okay, maybe. She never liked it anyway, and there is something strangely beautiful about this foreigner even though she's probably in the yakuza or something and this is all going to end with Nase's blood splattered on the walls.) Yes, yes Nase should, although all she really needs is a lot of gauze and disinfectant. And a phone, to call her doctor.

Nase nods. The look and smell of the blood don't make her sick, even though she usually gets queasy just having her blood drawn. It's all bound up in Bianchi's own vivid presence, with her hair and voice and bright red nails, and it doesn't seem _wrong_ the way blood usually does, not at all. It's kind of pretty, actually, dripping from the couch and from Bianchi's hand, resting on the arm of the couch.

Nase shakes the moment off and gives her the disinfectant, settling down at her side with sterile cotton and gauze.

Bianchi talks and talks while they put a tourniquet on her arm and bandage everything that's bleeding. She hasn't asked for anything to dull the pain, so Nase isn't sure if she should offer her anything -- but the talking seems to help, even when her voice goes tight with pain. She talks about Italy, and her brother, and her job -- Nase doesn't catch most of it, and most of what she does catch doesn't make sense (animals in boxes? poison cooking? dying will flame?) -- but it's good to hear her speak. She has a nice voice, even with the occasional hitch in it when Nase digs too deep into her with the tweezers (splinters and glass, far too much of it) or pulls bandages a little too tight.

The doctor gets there after what seems like no time at all, though it must have been a good hour or so. His eyebrows shoot up and his cigarette nearly falls out of his mouth when he sees the blood all over Nase's couch, and he asks Bianchi why the hell she didn't call 119. Bianchi says something about not having a visa, and the doctor just sighs and thanks Nase for her help. He drapes his jacket over Bianchi's shoulders to hide the bandages, and they leave.

Nase is left staring at the dark stains where the blood is beginning to dry on everything, even her.

 

 


End file.
